The Lights of my Life
by livingwyatt
Summary: Chris is alive, and Wyatt didn't turn evil. Piper and Leo are brought back together by Chris and a demon attack.
1. Chapter 1

HEY! Here's the new story I have been talking about for a couple weeks! I hope you all like it!

**Chapter 1**

"Blow him up!" Chris yelled at Piper.

Piper flicked her hands at the purple- bluish colored demon. The demon exploded and sent green demon guts everywhere "Eww." She said. She wiped the guts off her lips and eyes. "Why do you keep making me and my sisters go after demons every single day?"

"Because I don't want Wyatt, who is yours and Leo's son, to be turned evil!" He said. "I know that Phoebe and Paige are never here to help you battle demons, but you always vanquish them." He said, trying to brighten the situation.

"Damnit." Piper said. "Why do the demons always have to attack in the living room? They always stain the walls." Piper said angrily.

"Okay, you're off the subject here." Chris said. "Your sisters should be here though if they want your son to be good instead of evil." He said.

"Leo!" Piper called.

Leo orbed into see a room full of green demon gust everywhere. "Piper? What happened? Are you okay?" He asked, seeing her bloody arm and leg. She had been hit by 2 energy balls during the vanquish.

"I'm fin…" She began but fell over onto the carpet.

Leo rushed over to her and put his hands over her leg and watched as the wound healed itself and left no blood. He did the same thing to her right arm. But the arm wouldn't heal.

"Piper, what demon did this to you?" Leo asked.

"Some demon called Zaglen, according to the _Book of Shadows_." She said, cradling her arm.

"Come up with me to talk with the Elders." Leo said, picking Piper up.

"Wow, wow!" Piper said, hitting him upside the head with her good arm. "Like you said, I can't go up there."

"Chris, when Phoebe and Paige get home tell them we'll be home in a couple of weeks." Leo said as he orbed him and Piper out.

When Leo and Piper landed on the ground outside the doors to where the whitelighters seeked guidance. "Leo, if you know who Zaglen is, why don't you just tell me and put me down!" She yelled.

"Piper, quiet." Leo covered her mouth. "You have to be quiet up here, you know that."

"Sorry. Why the hell can't you heal this?" She whispered.

"You'll find out in a minute." He said as he walked into the 'Elder Room,' Piper behind him, dabbing at the open wound with a cloth.

"Leo! My dear lad, what can I help you with, my fellow Elder?" An Elder, Piper knew as Zola, said.

"Piper got attacked by Zaglen." Leo said.

"Zaglen was dug up?" Zola asked outraged.

"Yes. Plus, he hit her with 2 energy balls. I could only heal one of the wounds." Leo said. "Her arm won't stop bleeding. Her face is turning pale."

"Zaglen's energy balls won't let you heal any wounds that are inflicted upon a person." Zola said. "Come sit down, you look like you're going to collapse." He said, guiding Piper over to a 'cloud' chair.

Piper breathed a sigh of relief and fell back into the chair.

'Then how is she going to live? If she looses any more blood, she'll die!" Leo exclaimed.

"Leo, you were once her husband, you have right to care, but calm down." He said. "Piper can go rest in one of the bedrooms off of this room. Here, I'll get her. Go open the door to the room in the corner." Zola ordered Leo as he helped Piper off the chair and put her good arm around his shoulder and guided her across the hall.

Piper moved towards Leo, who took her in his arms and lied her down on the softest bed she had ever been on.

"Get some sleep, Piper. We'll stop the bleeding, but the wound won't close. I'll stay in here while Zola checks with the other Elders for a way to heal you." Leo said as he sat in the chair next to the bed.

But Piper had already fallen asleep.

**10 Hours Later**

Piper's eyes flickered open to feel a stinging where her wound once was. She looked up in to an Elder's green eyes. She stepped back and Piper saw that _all _of the Elders were in the room.

"Mrs. Halliwell, I am Laura. How are you feeling?" She asked.

"I'm fine." She lied.

"She's lying!" Piped up a short Elder.

"Alright! I feel like hell if you must know!" She said.

"Well, you should know that we have closed the wound." An old lucking Elder, said.

"Where's Leo?" Piper asked.

"I'm right here." He said, emerging from behind the other Elders. "How are you feeling?" He whispered, covering his hand over her own.

"Like hell because all of them are in here." Piper snapped quietly.

"Piper, don't be ridiculous."

"The only one I can respect is Zola because he fought for us." She said, turning her hand over to fit in to his.

"She's well enough to go home." Zola said.

"Okay." Leo said and orbed him and Piper out.


	2. Home Sweet Home?

Hey! I'm grateful for the reviews (so far!). So, here go's Chapter 2!

**Chapter 2**

When Leo and Piper orbed into her bedroom, the bed was made, the curtains were drawn, and Phoebe and Paige were fast asleep on the couch.

"How long do you think that they've been there?" Leo asked quietly, letting go of Piper's hand.

"Probably a long time." Piper said a little too loudly.

"Mom! Are you okay?" Chris asked, entering Piper's room.

"Yeah… Hold up, did you just call me mom?" Piper asked.

"Yeah. Did I ever tell you that you two are my parents?" Chris confessed.

Piper looked at Leo, her face paled, and she leaned on Chris's shoulder for support.

"Come on; let's get you down to the kitchen with tea." Chris said. He wrapped his arm around his mother and orbed her out without acknowledging Leo. Leo gave a frustrated sigh and orbed down to the kitchen after them.

When he got into the kitchen, he saw a pale faced Piper sitting at the kitchen table staring out into space and Chris was occupying himself with the tea.

Leo walked over to Piper and kneeled in front of her.

Piper's glazed over, brown eyes traveled down to meet Leo's amazing aquamarine colored eyes.

"Pipe, you okay?" Leo asked.

"I'm confused." She whispered. "How could Chris not tell us? He's proof that you and I are going to get back together and have another kid."

"You want to…" He began, but was interrupted by Chris flinging him into Piper. The force threw both of them into the wall behind them. It knocked the both of them out.

Leo self-healed himself and woke up moments later. He sat up and stared at Chris with and evil glint in his eyes.

"What in the hell was that for?" Leo asked, walking up to Chris and standing three inches from his face. "Were you intending on killing your _mother_?" Leo motioned to Piper, who had blood coming out of a gash above her eye.

Paige and Phoebe orbed in next to them.

"What happened down here?" Phoebe asked. "We heard a big crash! Leo! You're back!" Phoebe shrieked, hugging her brother-in-law tight.

"Where's Piper?" Paige asked.

Leo motioned over to the now ruined kitchen table.

"Oh my god." Paige whispered.

"What happened?" Phoebe asked, rushing over to Piper, kneeling down next to her, and pushing her long brown hair back from her face.

"Your nephew threw me and Piper into the wall and we crashed down onto the table." Leo said, looking at Chris.

"Chris, no way. Why would he do that?" Phoebe asked.

"I was just asking him that myself before you guys orbed in." Leo said, turning to Chris.

"Leo, you can interrogate him later. Heal Piper and take her upstairs."

Leo walked over to Piper and healed her. He grabbed Phoebe's hand and put his other on Piper's shoulder and orbed them upstairs.

Chris started to orb out after them, but Paige tackled him to the ground.

"Hmmpf." Chris moaned. Paige got off of him and stood up just as he said, "What the hell was that about, Aunt Paige?"

"What the hell were _you _doing? Or thing of for that matter." Paige yelled at him.

"I'm not allowed to tell you about the future. I'll tell you this though. My conception date is today. If I'm not conceived before midnight, I'm going to die!"

"What?" Paige exclaimed.

"Yeah. I did the math. My day is today." Chris said.

"Okay. Let's see. You've already saved Wyatt from Gideon. Why are you still here?" Paige asked.

"I need to make sure that I get born. That's why I got Leo angry at me and Piper too. Remember? When Piper hits her head really hard, she thinks that Leo is still her husband." He told Paige.

"Oh. You're very clever, my nephew." She said.

"Thank you. Now we need to screw each other." Chris said.

"Eww! Chris!" Paige exclaimed.

Meanwhile, upstairs. Leo gently laid Piper down on the soft bed and kissed her forehead.

Piper stirred and muttered, "Leo," In a quiet voice.

A smile spread across Leo's and Phoebe's faces.

Piper's eyes opened and she smiled as she looked into Leo's concerned eyes.

"How you feeling, sweetie?" Leo asked.

When Phoebe heard this, she put a confused look on her face.

"Okay. I have a really bad headache, though." She said. "Hey, Pheebz. Where's Wyatt?"

"He's taking his nap." She said.

"I'm going to go see him." Piper said, standing up too fast and getting a head rush. She plunked down back onto the bed, hard.

Leo and Phoebe rushed over to her.

"You okay, Pipe?" Leo asked, running his hand through her hair.

"Yeah. I guess I just stood up too fast."

"Take it easy." Phoebe said as Piper stood up with the help of Leo.

Piper walked over the nursery and opened the door and walked in too see her two-year-old son standing up in his crib. "Mama!" Wyatt squealed, holding out his out his arms to be picked up.

Piper smiled and picked up Wyatt. "Think of it Leo, we're going to have another so in a little while."

"And I can't wait." Leo said, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Neither can I." Piper whispered.

**2 Hours Later**

"Hey, mom." Chris said, walking into the living room where Leo, Piper, and Wyatt were watching _'A Bugs Life'_.

Leo paused the movie and Piper replied. "Hey Chris, come sit." Piper patted the seat next to her.

By this time, Wyatt had already fallen asleep. "I'm going to go put Wyatt to bed." She stood up with her son, went upstairs, and tucked him in.

When she was done changing into her pajamas, she heard a loud thump from downstairs. She ran down the stairs into the living room to see Chris holding back Leo from attacking, who looked like, Dan!


End file.
